Seamless window technology allows a user of a client device to view and interact with local versions of remote windows provided by servers. Typically, the local version of the remote window is displayed on the client device according to a graphical theme applied to the remote window on the server. In some environments, the remote window has a theme that is different from a theme of other, local windows displayed by the client device, which results in a local desktop environment displaying local windows according to one theme and local versions of remote windows according to a second theme. This may result in the display of an inconsistent, confusing, aesthetically unpleasant desktop environment for the user.